<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m still standing by Shadow_network</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592307">I’m still standing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_network/pseuds/Shadow_network'>Shadow_network</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The divorce (b99 fics) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Divorce, Dom Jake, Eventual Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, F/F, F/M, Hurt Amy Santiago, Hurt Jake Peralta, I’m gonna get hate for this, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago Smut, Jake and Amy divorce, Mac is old now, Parents Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Post S7, sorry for the main plot, sucidal thoughts, sucide attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_network/pseuds/Shadow_network</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Amy go through a divorce and it messes up everything and everyone.</p><p>They still love each other tho</p><p>Title from Elton johns I’m still standing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz/Jake Peralta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The divorce (b99 fics) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I was there for you in your darkest times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You may not like this story but if you do comment I will respond to all of them.</p><p> </p><p>Chapter title from maps by maroon 5</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jake sat in the courtroom as Amy found more ways to hate him. He messed up and he knew that but he hoped they didn’t side with her in child support.</p><p>“The Jury says Jake peralta will have permanent custody starting in a week”</p><p>“Amy you must pay child support”</p><p>Jake looked up feeling he missed something. Whatever it was Amy was sobbing about losing Mac and Jake was sobbing about losing Amy.</p><p>They court was released as a sad Jake went to his car when Amy approached him.</p><p>“Hey can I keep Mac for the last week”</p><p>“Sure I need some time anyway”</p><p>Jake drove off as Amy took Mac. He called up Rosa to work on a case file. First they were gonna meet at Shaw’s. </p><p> </p><p>(Time skip)</p><p>Jake showed up to see Rosa there and ready with 2 drinks.</p><p>“Hey peralta”</p><p>Hearing this he broke down in her arms. He would miss her and had no idea why he signed the papers. Rose patted him on the head trying comfort him.</p><p>“Look Amy’s a bitch for what she did I would never forgive her for that”</p><p>He looked at her. Sure he was mad but he wanted to act professional,for mac. </p><p>“Look aren’t you friends”</p><p>“Yeah but she fucked up and no custody is what she deserves.</p><p>He nodded and sobbed. Rosa was there. They left an hour later.</p><p>(Time skip)</p><p>Jake was sitting on his couch watching a good way to die hard. Damn Amy hates this movie. </p><p>“I have to stop thinking about her”</p><p>Just as h said that a knocking sound formed.</p><p>“Come in”</p><p>In came in Amy Santiago. He wanted to know why she would come to his house.</p><p>“Hey Jake Rosa cursed me out and blocked me and took some of her loan away which I was paying so I need money”</p><p>He looked at her.</p><p>“To you know pay child support”</p><p>“This was your idea so please don’t bother me about it”</p><p>She looked at him and let leaving her new phone number behind. </p><p>(Last time skip for ending)</p><p>“Bye Mac I love you”</p><p>“So I cant see you anymore”</p><p>Amy winced at the question. Would Jake forgive her, let alone let her see the kid. </p><p>“Hey c’mon champ let’s go to the car, me and mommy have to talk”</p><p>Mac nodded and went to the car.</p><p>“Hey Jake so how will we split him up”</p><p>“We are gonna have one week each with him”</p><p>So we both see him two times each month”</p><p>“Yep we give him back to other on Sunday”</p><p>She nodded. Jake left with a smile but then he stopped.</p><p>“And I don’t hate you but can we still be friends”</p><p>“You know what for Mac sure”</p><p>“Just for Mac”?</p><p>“Ok fine we can be friends other than Mac”</p><p>“Thanks Ames”</p><p>Jake left with that and as his car zoomed off her heart too her she wasn’t right. She wasn’t gong to date or marry anyone else. For macs sake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I wonder where you were, When I was at my worst down on my knees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jake goes through probably the hardest days of his life.</p><p>Chapter title from maps by maroon 5</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey this is a darker chapter. There is attempted sucide in this one. If your sent I’ve ou can skip it. Or skip the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jake sat looking at his dashboard as Mac exited the car. He really didn’t want to see Amy again. His week was up though and they had to agree on something. He walked out the car as Mac hugged his mom.</p><p>“Hey Mac how was your week with your dad”</p><p>“Oh it was so fun”</p><p>He began explaining everything they did as if he was the absent father. Jake didn’t mind much. Mac knew who he lived with if anything happened.</p><p>“Hey Ames”</p><p>“Hey can we talk”</p><p>He nodded. Mac made his way inside as Amy stead outside.</p><p>“Look babe”</p><p>“Don’t call me that”</p><p>“Jeez why so hostile”</p><p>“Why so hostile you made us divorce for know damn reason”</p><p>She shrugged. </p><p>“I was there and we made it through”</p><p>“YOU HELPED ME”</p><p>she tensed up as he yelled at her.</p><p>“I LOVE THAT YOU SAY THAT”</p><p>she looked back as Mac was talking to his cousin and aunt who were there.</p><p>“YEAH HELP IS ME BEING FORCED INTO SIGNING DIVORCE PAPERS”</p><p>“I did help you. I was with you at your worst”</p><p>“YOU WERE WITH ME”</p><p>She began to blink out tears of fear and sadness.</p><p>“WHERE WERE YOU WHEN INWAS DOWN ON MY KNEES TRYING, NO, BEGGING FOR YOU NOT DO IT. YOU YELLED AT ME AND TOLD ME OF I DIDN’T I WOULDNT SEE MY CHILD”</p><p>she began to cry. Was she that bad. It hit her but she only cared about her.</p><p>“I TRIED I FUCKING TRIED TO KEEP IT TOGETHER BUT NO FUCK YOU AMY”</p><p>She built up her courage against him.</p><p>“Get away from me just go”</p><p>She watched him leave as she sat crying. Mac walked out looked and walked in as if he heard everything.</p><p>(Time skip)</p><p>Jake looked at the knife. Why did she do it. Was it all worth it I’m the end. Maybe not. He picked up his phone and began to text.</p><p>(Jump to Amy’s house)</p><p>Her phone beeped. It was Jake ringtone. He was probably going to apologize. What she saw was unexpected.</p><p>From Jake: tell Mac I love him</p><p>From Jake: you get to keep him</p><p>From Jake: make sure he knows his name origins</p><p>From Jake: I love you holt Mac the nine nine. I just needed to say that before I’m gone</p><p>From Jake: Bye Amy Santiago. See you in the world Upstairs</p><p>She cried and ran to the car. Was it the end. Was he gonna leave. No he wasn’t. She texted Rosa and she immediately complied.</p><p>(Time skip to jakes house)</p><p>Rosa, Amy, Charles, and holt were there with the ambulance as a nearly dead Jake was put into a van. Rosa hugged Amy having forgave her for her stupid decision. Was this the end of all things.</p><p>(Time skip to 3 days)</p><p>Jakes recovery went fine. Holt tried to give him off time but he refused saying he did for Amy. </p><p> </p><p>Jake walked over to Rosas house or what he thought it was. He entered through the back to see Rosa watching a very weird movie. </p><p>“Hey Jake come in”</p><p>When he walked in she was in a nice dress, something uncommon for Diaz.</p><p>“Hey Rosa lets get on the case”</p><p>“You feeling ok Jake “</p><p>She said in a seductive manner and he nodded. He eyed a feared picture of him and Amy but Amy’s side was ripped out. He sat down as she paused the movie.</p><p>“So what do we know”</p><p>“Well the bandit kidnapped kids to attract moms and let go of the kids”</p><p>Jake looked at it. Would he strike Amy.</p><p>“Well where is he stationed”</p><p>“It’s a she”</p><p>“Who has SHE struck yet”</p><p>“2 people”</p><p>He looked at her as she looked at her phone.</p><p>“I gotta go”</p><p>She left.</p><p>He exited himself from the house with the file.</p><p>Now he was on the road back to his house. He saved Rosa’s location since they never knew if she would be good with him knowing. Then he got a call from Mac.</p><p>“Hey buddy wassup”</p><p>“MOMMYS BEING HELD HOSTAGE”</p><p>“WHAT WHERE”</p><p>“It’s right outside she needs help”</p><p>“Coming”</p><p>He made a deep u-turn speeding his way with his cop light flashing.</p><p>“I’m here”</p><p>He saw Mac also was a hostage.</p><p>“Ok nypd hands up”</p><p>“No jake I’m going to kill her”</p><p>“Rosa”</p><p>The woman, presumably Rosa, slowly took off her mask.</p><p>“Rosa the fuck”</p><p>Jake looked as he saw Charles Gina and Holt standing behind him guns out.</p><p>“Look doesn’t anyone want to kill Amy and Amy’s mom”</p><p>“No”</p><p>“Wait you were the bitch who killed my mom”</p><p>“Yeah”</p><p>Amy proceeded to beat Rosa up with a few good punches.</p><p>“Amy stop”</p><p>She looked up at him. </p><p>“Rosa you are not under arrest but I’m gonna put a word in for house arrest and a suspension with the same amount of time”</p><p>Rosa stopped. Everyone stopped after hearing this. Rosa was taken away and it left Jake and Amy.</p><p>Hey Ames I’m so sor-</p><p>He was cut off by a kiss.</p><p>“Don’t do that”</p><p>Amy laughed as he continued.</p><p>“I’m sorry for this week but I need to cooperate”</p><p>“How”</p><p>“We see him in the same order but we can also talk and see each other two at work while he’s at school or something”</p><p>“I can deal with that”</p><p>“Ok Ames”</p><p>“Just don’t try to kill yourself again”</p><p>Looked back giving a nod and a smile.</p><p>“I’ll try”</p><p>She laughed and they went away. He final saved Amy’s new number</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey thanks for reading. No Rosa will not go to jail and no she isn’t bad and no Amy will not stop being freinds with her. THe kiss is to show they get better. It just takes time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Looking like a true survivor feeling like a little kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jake Mac and Amy get put to the test when Rosa returns</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a pretty deep chapter. Not many curses in this one but the rest of the content might be a bit much for some </p><p>Chapter title from I’m still standing by Elton John.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jake walked in to the precinct to see Gina on her phone. Usual nothing wrong there but to Charles talking to Amy now that’s weird. You what’s even more that Rosa is back.</p><p>“Hey Charles, hey Ames”</p><p>“Hey Jakey”</p><p>“Don’t call me that”</p><p>“Whatever Amy won’t agree to let me work Rosa’s case to fill in for you”</p><p>“Why would I not want to”</p><p>“She your Ex”</p><p>“Whatever I’ll do it”</p><p>Charles backed up a little to let them have space.</p><p>“How’s Mac”</p><p>“He’s fine”</p><p>“Ok Ames what does fine mean”</p><p>She glanced at him. Does he not trust her.</p><p>“He’s alive and he’s having fun”</p><p>“O-k”</p><p>“Do you not trust me”</p><p>“Nothing of the sort”</p><p>“So why did you ask”</p><p>“He was in a hostage situation”</p><p>She forgot about That. Damn she was a bad parent.</p><p>“Oh right”</p><p>“Is he showing the signs”</p><p>“Uhh n-“</p><p>Her Phone interrupted them.</p><p>“It’s Mac”</p><p>Mac: there is a shooter at are school</p><p>“What”</p><p>Jake yelled as Amy read the text. He sounded the alarm and then it finally hit her.</p><p>“There’s a shooter at macs school”!!</p><p>(Jump to Macs school)</p><p>Mac sat in a back of his home room with his phone brightness at low waiting for a text back.</p><p>Daddy McLain: we’re coming right now</p><p>He smiled lightly and then a text from his mom came in.</p><p>Mama McLain: I love you sit tight</p><p>He looked in awe as the door was broken down but it wasn’t by a police it was by....</p><p>“Rosa”</p><p>“What”</p><p>“That’s who’s at the school”</p><p>“She’s trying to kill Mac”</p><p>“Perlata go in and save your kid”</p><p>He looked at holt and smiled.</p><p>“Got it dad”</p><p>Holt smiled and let Amy and Jake go.</p><p>(Jump back to Macs homeroom)</p><p>“C’mon buddy it’s me auntie roro”</p><p>He looked at her and then punched a little to hard.</p><p>“I think you broke something”</p><p>He dashed into her despite her having a gun. She fell down due to the instant pain and Mac took her gun.</p><p>“Yippee Ki ye mother-“</p><p>“Don’t you dare finish that line Mac”</p><p>He looked at his mom who just finished up her sentence. He laughed as Amy arrested Rosa. </p><p>“I love you mom”</p><p>“I love you too”</p><p>Jake ran up and hugged his son.</p><p>“Daddy I had a die hard moment”</p><p>Jake looked and then laughed at the statement. Jake put the kid down for the head count and they headed out.</p><p>“Hey cap’n can I take little McLain here to the precinct”</p><p>“Sure just watch him”</p><p>(Jump to the precinct)</p><p>The precinct was a job that any kid would want to be at.</p><p>“Hey Jake I have some bad news”</p><p>“What’s up”</p><p>“Karen your mom is dead”</p><p>“And”</p><p>“That’s your mom”</p><p>Jake looked at terry.</p><p>“She didn’t visit me and shamed me for the entire three days she was there”</p><p>“I mean she’s still our mom”</p><p>“Whatever. Charles you investigate”</p><p>“Got it jake”</p><p>“I’m guessing this was diaz”</p><p>“Oh yeah”</p><p>“Same thing she did to Amy’s mom”</p><p>“And aunt”</p><p>Amy looked up. Her great aunt went missing along with her younger sister.</p><p>“Please don’t tell me-“</p><p>“Ok Amy needs sometime off of work”</p><p>“Huh”</p><p>“Go take Mac to Chuck E. Cheese”</p><p>“Yeah chuck e chess’s”</p><p>“Yeah mommy’s gonna go with you”</p><p>“Yeah mother son bonding time”</p><p>Amy looked at him before a tear and a small chuckle.</p><p>From Ames: find out who killed them</p><p>He nodded. This was his case for Amy. Maybe if he solved this she would come back to him.</p><p>“Yo Jake lets go”</p><p>Jake snapped out of thought and Charles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed. I’m going to try to post another chapter today oppose to posting one daily. Thanks for the comments and please request in my request book. It has b99 and I want to write more for it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Somebody that I used to know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jake has a flashback which changes everything.</p><p>Song used is somebody that I used to know by goytee</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes this is gonna be a fun ride. I’m back with all new stories</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The memories of that day. The day he left her after being hurt. </p><p>Jake left the party as Amy chased him.</p><p>“Do I really have to say what was wrong in there”</p><p>“No you don’t ok Jake but you also can’t make assumptions”</p><p>“We have a child and your telling me you weren’t cheating with Rosa”</p><p>She grabbed his hand.</p><p>“I feel something Jake, I feel love”</p><p>“Well I feel a cold lifeless touch”</p><p>Jake took his hand back. Amy was left sitting there, not knowing what to do, pondering. She could’ve done better.</p><p>He wakes up from his dream. He had to fix things with Amy. He loved her to much. But why. She changed. She cheating. She made him the bad guy to everyone for something she didn’t get. Maybe the old Amy was someone that he used to know. Someone he no longer knows. The old Amy died. Her case, their divorce, the shooting, all connected to her and Rosa. Fuck Amy. Fuck her family. She had did him wrong.</p><p>“Jakey, you ok”</p><p>“Let’s turn around Charles”</p><p>“Why”</p><p>“She doesn’t derserve this”</p><p>With that Charles leaves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Don’t leave it’s my fault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jake finally does what he should’ve done a while ago</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m ending this book soon. Thanks for all the support. This is what I’ve planned for a while. We have one more chapter which will be posted at 1 thousand hits. So whenever we get there we get there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jake had made it back to the precinct. Amy was still out, and he went to holt.</p><p>“Hey holt i need some time off”</p><p>“How much”</p><p>“3 months”</p><p>“You have worked hard”</p><p>“Ok”</p><p>“Fine, just be safe”</p><p>“Thank you”</p><p>After that Jake left the precinct. Amy didn’t know about anything and he had the day to relax and finally figure out his situation with Amy. He needed to talk to her. </p><p>(Later)</p><p>Amy finally got back to the precinct. She noticed immediately Jake wasn’t there. </p><p>“Hey captain, where’s Jake”</p><p>“He took a vacation”</p><p>“Ok”</p><p>This was odd. She clocked out and went to check on Jake.</p><p>‘Hey Jake</p><p>‘We need to talk</p><p>‘Ok</p><p>‘Are you with Mac </p><p>‘Yes</p><p>‘I’ll call you later then</p><p>‘Ok</p><p>She drove home. Why did care so much. Well she listened. She arrived ho,e and sent Mac to do his homework. She then sat on the couch and called Jake</p><p>‘Hey</p><p>‘Your alone right</p><p>‘Yeah</p><p>‘Look, I’m fed up</p><p>‘With what</p><p>‘Me going out of my way to try to get you back</p><p>‘How is that my problem </p><p>‘Because it’s your fault</p><p>‘What does that mean</p><p>‘You and Rosa </p><p>‘I thought you didn’t care </p><p>‘I do</p><p>‘Well you left first</p><p>‘Don’t you think I know that</p><p>‘So, why are you complaining </p><p>‘I no longer want to talk to you</p><p>‘And that means</p><p>‘We don’t talk</p><p>‘Ok but we weren’t talking in the first place</p><p>‘Look, I’m saying that we talk only about Mac</p><p>‘Fine</p><p>‘I don’t even have to have you on my phone</p><p>‘That’s a bit excessive</p><p>‘I don’t care</p><p>‘But what about my aunt</p><p>‘I took myself off the case</p><p>‘WHY</p><p>‘Because I’m done with you</p><p>‘But I still love you</p><p>‘Well you didn’t a few weeks ago</p><p>‘I just was in a bad place </p><p>‘I don’t care</p><p>‘Please </p><p>‘Look, I said what i said</p><p>‘But I still love you we can make it work</p><p>‘You did It</p><p>‘What </p><p>‘You planned this </p><p>‘No I didn’t </p><p>‘You planned the shooting so you can have Mac</p><p>‘No</p><p>‘Well it’s fine because I’m giving you custody </p><p>‘What</p><p>‘And I’ll see him every other week</p><p>‘Why would you do that</p><p>‘Because I’m done with you Amy </p><p>‘But </p><p>‘Our story is over. It was nice while it lasted </p><p>He then hung up. She was shocked.</p><p>(The next day)</p><p>Jake came into work bustling. He ran straight to holt’s office.</p><p>“Captain we have to go now”</p><p>“Why”</p><p>“I have my evidence approved that Amy and rosa are in a big scheme”</p><p>“For what”</p><p>“To kill me and Mac”</p><p>“Let’s go”</p><p>Jake drove holt as quickly as possible to the place. Jake then walked in, where the head of the entire NYPD was assessing the case.</p><p>“This is extremely accurate”</p><p>Amy was sitting next to Rosa. Amy was sweating extremely.</p><p>“Well mrs.Santiago and mrs.Diaz, I must say this all adds up”</p><p>“Jake looked over sharply at them”</p><p>“I going to have to arrest both of you and revoke you badges”</p><p>“What no”</p><p>“Yes, please give them to me and go with security”</p><p>They both obliged. They were promptly arrested for shooting and multiple other crimes. </p><p>“Well”</p><p>“You did good”</p><p>“I know”</p><p>In the days coming he would gain full custody of Mac, and Amy was arrested. His life was going well. His phone then rang.</p><p>‘Hello</p><p>‘Yes who is this</p><p>‘We are part of the government</p><p>‘Yes </p><p>‘Ok</p><p>‘We are commissioning you to work the FBI do you except </p><p>He couldn’t contain his excitement.</p><p>‘Of course</p><p>‘Ok you will be relocated on 1 month</p><p>‘Thank you</p><p>‘Bye mr.Perlata</p><p>He was excited. His life was finally looking up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Thanks everyone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I just wanna thank everyone who read this. 1,000 hits is insane. I put a lot of effort in this story and to see it thrive is amazing. I will be doing a sequel so look out for that. Anyways thanks for reading-shadow</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There it is. I plan to update a lot since this my first non short story other than freinds with benefits. I have a lot of stuff for this series so stay tuned.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>